Million Years Ago
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Inegável que algumas escolhas podem definir os rumos da sua vida. E é igualmente natural se pegar imaginando no que poderia ter sido. Nunca me arrependi de fato de ter decidido me tornar sacerdotisa, era meu destino. Uma vida normal, ter filhos, construir uma família, tudo isso me foi negado. Como uma flor solitária, me despedirei do mundo sem deixar frutos.


_**Notas da Autora:**_ _Euzinha, postando fic da Kikyo..._  
 _Vai cair o segundo dilúvio galera!O-O_  
 _Mentira, vai não.(esecairaculpanãoéminha,ok?)_  
 _Essa "duoshot" (é assim que se chama fic com dois capítulos?O.o) se divide em pré Inuyasha, e pós-reencarnação no corpo feito de barro._  
 _É totalmente inspirada na música diva da Adele chamada "Million Years Ago"_  
 _Recomendo muitíssimo lerem enquanto escutam essa perfeição._  
 _Espero que gostem!_  
 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

–Você é tão incrível, one-sama! - Kaede comemorava ao meu lado.- Acabou com todos aqueles yokais, sozinha!

A menina ainda estava impressionada com a recente batalha que vencemos. Respondi com um sorriso, cansada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Desde que me tornara portadora da Shikon no Tama, não tinha feito nada além de lutar dia e noite. Não podia descansar, precisava estar constantemente em alerta. A pequena Kaede dançava em círculos com os braços abertos, e eu podia ver em seus olhos a mesma admiração silenciosa que teria para uma deusa caminhando pela terra. Ser motivo de orgulho para minha querida irmã era reconfortante, porém não era o suficiente para abrandar o gosto amargo na minha garganta. Ela não precisava me dizer, mas sabia que ela queria ser como eu. Uma grande sacerdotisa, forte e corajosa. De fato,ao menos parte disso era verdade. Conseguia sentir quantas folhas caiam das árvores com a suave brisa que nos acompanhava no pequeno trajeto de volta à aldeia, podia acertar a pena da asa direita de um pequeno passarinho que cruzava o céu solitário mesmo estando de costas, minha força espiritual podia ser equiparada à força física de pelo menos vinte guerreiros bem armados. Invencível, quase inumana. Porém incompleta.  
Chegamos na aldeia poucos minutos depois da caminhada. Os aldeões nos receberam com a habitual reverência. Kaede correu para perto de suas amiguinhas, assim que as avistou perto da pequena horta. Minha atenção se dividia entre as notícias de quando estivemos fora contada pelos camponeses, e os sorrisos de minha irmã que contava animadamente suas recentes aventuras.

 _ **"I only wanted to have fun**_  
 _ **Learning to fly, learning to run**_  
 _ **I let my heart decide the way**_  
 _ **When I was young"**_  
 _"(Eu só queria me divertir_  
 _Aprender a voar, aprender a correr_  
 _Eu deixei meu coração decidir o caminho_  
 _Quando eu era jovem)"_

Me lembrava de quando tinha a mesma idade. Mamãe e papai ainda eram vivos, e eu passava minhas manhãs correndo entre borboletas e flores, ou me refrescando nas margens do rio nas tardes mais quentes com as minhas amiguinhas. Então em poucos meses, meu pai morreu em combate junto com muitos aldeões e minha vida mudou completamente. Meu poderes adormecidos na pela ingenuidade da infância, foram despertados pela saudades. Uma noite, depois de tanto chorar, vi uma pequena e fina criatura. Semelhante a uma cobra, frio e sobrenatural, serpenteava no ar, me chamando com seus olhos vermelhos. O segui para fora da cabana, e ele me guiou em silêncio até a tumba do meu pai. Para minha surpresa, o encontrei apoiado sob a pedra de sua lápide, envolto de uma estranha luz azulada. Eu sabia, de alguma forma, que aquele era o espírito do pai que viera se despedir. Conversamos e ele enxugou minhas lágrimas. Era um toque real e frio. Foi a primeira de muitas das vezes que me veria cercada pela morte. Muito entusiasmada, contei o que aconteceu para minha mãe na manhã seguinte. Mesmo num estágio avançado de gravidez, ela me levou até uma outra vila para me apresentar a um sacerdote. Ele nem precisou me testar. No dia em que entramos num templo, ele estava cuidando de um menininho. O garoto estava deitado no meio do templo, pálido como cera. Minha mãe e o sacerdote saíram da sala por uns instantes. Lembro dele comentando com ela, que o garoto não tinha mais jeito era uma questão de "tempo". Fiquei sozinha ali, olhando para o menino que mal respirava. Então eu vi, além dos lençóis, um ponto negro, na altura de seu coração. O que eu não sabia na época, era que aquele pontinho, era um yokai sanguessugas, que se alimentava das emoções de crianças como ele. Eu, por ingenuidade, tirei o bichinho com a ponta dos dedos. Ele se debateu entre meus dedos, se desfazendo numa nuvem de fumaça. O sacerdote voltou a tempo de ver o menino despertar. Daquele dia em diante, decidi que me tornaria miko, e ajudaria muitas pessoas.

 ** _"Deep down I must have always known_**  
 ** _That is would be inevitable_**  
 ** _To earn my stripes I'd have to pay_**  
 ** _And bear my soul"_**  
 _"(No fundo, eu provavelmente sempre soube_  
 _Que isso seria inevitável_  
 _Para ser melhor, eu teria que pagar_  
 _E carregar minha alma)"_

–Kikyo-sama!- uma voz feminina me desviando de meus pensamentos.

Ohei para mulher que recuperava o fôlego da curta corrida até onde estávamos.

–Eu te disse para evitar ficar se esforçando sem necessidade, Tomoyo.- Aparei a jovem que secava o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

–É que a senhorita está sempre saindo da vila ultimamente, sabe quando eu teria chance de falar contigo! E do jeito que esse menino anda se mexendo...- ela acariciou o próprio ventre ligeiramente avantajado- Vai nascer rapidinho e saudável.

–Menina- corrigi automaticamente.

–Menina?- os olhos da mulher se iluminaram.- Tem certeza, Kikyo-sama?

–Pelo formato da barriga- balancei os ombros- Mas só vamos ter certeza quando esse bebezinho estiver pronto para vir para o nosso mundo.

Na verdade, esse negócio de barriga pontuda ou mais quadrada era lenda. Mas dizer era mais fácil e menos chocante do que dizer que eu simplesmente sabia. Mesmo antes de nascer de fato, o espírito da criança se prepara para assumir a nova vida, e muita das vezes fica orbitando em torno da nova mãe. Muitas foram as vezes que tive de acalmar algumas das mais ansiosas que queriam vir antes de completar as nove luas. E Tomoyo estava errada, sua filhinha era adorável e absolutamente paciente.

–Eu estava conversando com meu marido...- Tomoyo enrolava uma das mechas de seu cabelo, como fazia desde criança quando estava nervosa.- Se fosse uma menina, nós queríamos que se chamasse Kikyo.

Olhei para a jovem, de fato, surpresa. A garotinha flutuando entre nós, sorriu para mim com todos os seus dentes de leite brilhando. Tinha gostado do seu novo nome.

–É uma honra muito grande.- falei agradecida- Mas, por que?

Meu nome não era tão comum, pelo menos em nossa região. E apesar de conhecer Tomoyo desde que éramos meninas, nunca tinha lhe feito nada para merecer tal homenagem.  
A jovem ficou meio vermelha como se não esperasse a pergunta, mas a sinceridade que sempre foi sua principal característica venceu o acanhamento.

– A senhorita é sempre calma e sábia, enquanto eu sou como um barril de pólvora perto de uma fogueira. Quem sabe o nome ajuda a abrandar o gênio forte? E também...- Ela olhou para baixo antes de continuar- Seria uma forma indireta de sua linhagem continuar.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, e logo em seguida Kaede se despediu das amiguinhas para que voltássemos juntas para nossa cabana. Fiz todo o trajeto em silêncio, pensando na conversa com Tomoyo. Ela tinha razão. Eu era uma sacerdotisa, vivia para ajudar os outros e purificar a joia. Minha descendência iria comigo para o túmulo. Kaede, como o esperado por todos, estava começando o treinamento para seguir o mesmo caminho de sacerdócio. Sendo assim, nem mesmo por ela, nossa família prosseguiria.  
Como uma árvore infértil, secaríamos sem render frutos a terra. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar quanto comparado ao bem que podíamos fazer ao mundo. Eu sabia disso, e estava disposta a pagar. Mas mesmo minha força de vontade inabalável, não conseguia deter certos pensamentos.

 ** _"I know I'm not the only one_**  
 ** _Who regrets the things they've done_**  
 ** _Sometimes I just feel it's only me_**  
 ** _Who can't stand the reflection that they see"_**

 _"(Sei que não sou a única_  
 _Que se arrepende das coisas que faz_  
 _Às vezes sinto que sou só eu_  
 _Que não aguenta o reflexo do que vê)"_

Enquanto cortava os legumes para preparar a sopa que seria nosso jantar, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Tomoyo em casa naquele mesmo momento. Hideki, seu primeiro filho "lutando" com espadas de gravetos com o pai, enquanto ela reclamava com razão, deles estarem sujando a casa de lama. Imaginava, que assim como eu, ela picava com carinho os pedaços de raízes e cogumelos. E talvez, entre uma mexida e outra no caldeirão, ela sentisse um movimento da pequena menina em sua barriga, e chamasse contente seus meninos para sentir também. Podia ver os sorrisos em seus rostos. Podia imaginar o calor, muito mais agradável que as chamas regulares da fogueira diante de mim. O calor de uma família. Algo que eu teria de me contentar em apenas criar em minha mente. Olhava meu reflexo entre as borbulhas da sopa. O rosto pálido, sempre sujo de sangue das batalhas constantes, os olhos cansados refletindo uma constante melancolia. Mexi a grande panela para tentar apagar a imagem. Mas isso não mudaria nada. O reflexo era apenas uma fração do que eu realmente sentia.

 ** _"I wish I could live a little more_**  
 ** _Look up to the sky, not just the floor_**  
 ** _I feel like my life is flashing by_**  
 ** _And all I can do is watch and cry"_**

 _"(Queria poder viver um pouco mais_  
 _Olhar para céu, não apenas para o chão_  
 _Sinto como se minha vida estivesse passando rápido demais_  
 _E tudo que posso fazer é assistir e chorar)"_

Todas as minhas amigas de infância os estavam casadas e algumas até com filhos como a Tomoyo. E isso me fazia perceber que estava envelhecendo. Não era mais uma menininha, aliás, posso dizer que nunca fui. Antes mesmo de ficar encarregada de proteger a Shikon no Tama. Nos meus desvaneios mais secretos, eu me via sendo capaz de desaparecer com a pedra. Livre para poder ser uma mulher normal. Sem lutas, sem mais perdas. Era um pensamento improvável, mesmo que eu vivesse mil anos, não seria capaz de purificar sozinha a jóia com meus poderes. Mas eu podia sonhar. Sonhar com um dia em que eu pudesse olhar para o céu, não para vigiar um possível ataque de yokai, e sim para apenas admirar as nuvens. Livre para finalmente poder amar, e ser amada. Em contra partida das minhas esperanças, eu via minha vida passar cada vez mais rápido diante de meus olhos, completamente impotente. Como uma flecha disparada, tudo se tornava apenas um borrão enquanto eu seguia apressada demais para meu fim. Como numa música trágica, as notas já tinham sido compostas e só me restara seguir tocando.  
Olhei para Kaede, enquanto ela se servia de uma porção generosa da sopa.  
Ela estava disposta a seguir os meus passos, mas eu não estava.  
Queria mais do que tudo que minha irmã fosse feliz, mas ao olhar para seu rosto eu podia sentir mesmas notas trágicas que moviam meu destino.  
Seria tudo tão mais simples se minha mãe estivesse conosco. Poderia deitar em seu colo, e deixar cair as lágrimas de incerteza e medo que a tantos anos eu contive. Sentia falta de seu sorriso cálido. De seu olhar sábio, e das suas palavras sempre certas. Kaede não pode conhecer a mulher maravilhosa que foi a nossa mãe, que nos deixou prematuramente no seu parto. Por isso eu tinha de ser forte. Ser forte por nós duas.  
Sentia falta de quando a vida era mais simples e feliz. Sentia falta das amizades sinceras da infância, e também de ver o mundo com os olhos inocentes de uma criança.  
Mas agora eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, como a brilhante pedra rosa em meu peito. Ninguém, nem mesmo Kaede, estariam a salvo enquanto eu não conseguisse arrumar um jeito de fazer com que ela sumisse desse mundo.  
E era com isso que eu me ocuparia, ao invés de me lamentar.  
Afinal, essa tinha sido a minha escolha e por mais que sinta saudades, aquela vida antiga foi abandonada por mim mesma a milhões anos atrás.

 ** _"I miss the air, I miss my friends_**  
 ** _I miss my mother; I miss it when_**  
 ** _Life was a party to be thrown_**  
 ** _But that was a million years ago"_**

 _"(Sinto falta do ar, dos meus amigos_  
 _Sinto falta da minha mãe, sinto falta de quando_  
 _A vida era uma festa a ser celebrada_  
 _Mas isso foi a milhões de anos atrás)"_


End file.
